Daily Digs - Gwen Brings Fire to the House
by hatchet.chef
Summary: Gwen.


Lindsay and Dakota were spending the night at a motel.

"This really sucks, Chris played us hard but we fought back and won at the end." Lindsay says.

"Yay for winning!" Dakota cheers.

"I can't believe you actually dated him, like 3 times!" Lindsay pouts.

"It was twice.." Dakota sighs.

"Ew." Lindsay says.

"Hey don't blame me! You had a big crush on him and he kissed you!" Dakota says.

"I had, past tence meaning not anymore and I kicked his balls after he did that." Lindsay says.

"Yeah, at least you have Tyler." Dakota says.

"I know right!" Lindsay cheers.

Dakota sighs.

"Wait a minute..I CAN MOVE IN WITH TYLER! EEP!" Lindsay squeals.

"What about me?" Dakota asks.

"Move in with Noah." Lindsay shrugs.

"Yeah moving in with my ex, makes perfect sence." Dakota face palms.

"Woah, you took sides with the smart ass side." Lindsay teases.

Dakota shrugs.

"Move in with Alejandro, a little birdie told me that he might like you." Lindsay winks.

"Birds can talk? Oh em gee it's like Underdog but a bird! Underbird!" Dakota cheers.

"I was just...nevermind yes birds can talk it was tweetie bird." Lindsay says.

"Oh cool how's Bugs Bunny doing?" Dakota asks.

"Fine I guess?" Lindsay shrugs.

"Yay!" Dakota claps.

"Anyways, are we going to move in?" Lindsay asks.

"That's if they let us." Dakota says.

"Well, I know Tyler will. So i'm going to drive to his house and do you want me to drive you to Alejandros?" Lindsay asks.

"Can I move in with Gwen?" Dakota asks.

"Sure but if you wake up barried in her backyard at 4a.m it's the start of the prank war." Lindsay says.

"Kay kay." Dakota nods.

Lindsay and Dakota leave the motel.

Lindsay drives to Gwens house.

Lindsay drops off Dakota.

"Bye!" Dakota waves.

Lindsay drives off.

Dakota knocks on Gwens door.

Gwen opens the door and shoves pie in Dakotas face.

Dakota licks the pie off her face.

"Oh this pie is good!" Dakota says.

"Dammit you're not suposed to eat it!" Gwen face palms.

"Oh sorry, do you want some?" Dakota asks.

"Let the trolling begin.." Gwen whispers.

Gwen lets Dakota enter her house.

Gwen locks the door.

Lindsay goes to Tylers.

"Hey Tyler, would you mind me staying here for awhile?" Lindsay asks.

"Not at all, I would love to have you here." Tyler smiles.

Lindsay blushes.

Tyler and Lindsay sit down on the couch.

Tyler puts his arm around Lindsay.

"I love secret dating you." Lindsay says.

"I know right, we should of thought of this way sooner." Tyler says.

"Oh well at least were dating now." Lindsay smiles.

They both kiss.

"I love you." Tyler says.

"I love you too." Lindsay blushes.

They both kiss.

"Ready...NOW!" Gwen says in the bushes.

Gwen and Dakota throw cake at Lindsay and Tyler's face.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Tyler asks.

"Gwen gobbled made a sidekick Dakota dipped!" Gwen says.

"This is why I didn't want Dakota staying with Gwen. It's choas." Lindsay face palms.

Tyler eats the cake.

"Mmm. This cake is really good and moist." Tyler says.

"Thanks, it's home made. I call it Cake Pranker 101." Gwen says.

"Nice!" Tyler says.

"Well. you too love birds carry on we will be trolling Noah." Gwen says.

"Noah?" Dakota asks.

"Yes." Gwen nods.

Gwen puts Dakota on a leash and walks to Noahs house.

Tyler and Lindsay shrug.

They both continue making out.

Gwen and Dakota look through Noahs window.

Noah was reading a book on the floor while watching Maury.

"He's so boring." Gwen insults.

"Shut up! He's really sweet!" Dakota argues.

"Yeah to you and you only." Gwen pouts.

Gwen grabs a slingshot.

Gwen slings a rock through the window hitting Noah in the face.

"OUCH! MY NOSE!" Noah screams.

"HIT AND RUN! I'M NOT HERE!" Gwen says running away.

Gwen runs to Tyler and Lindsays house.

Gwen tips over the couch that Tyler and Lindsay were on.

"What the hell?" Lindsay asks.

"Hi." Gwen waves.

"Get out." Tyler face palms.

"No." Gwen says.

Gwen goes to the kitchen and puts cereal in the oven.

"Gwen if you start a fire i'm going to kill you." Tyler pouts.

"Don't worry. This is totally harmless." Gwen says.

The oven catches on fire.

"FUCK!" Tyler screams.

"I'm not here!" Gwen says.

Gwen grabs Tylers wallet and runs out of the house.

Tyler calls the fire department.

Lindsay pours gas on the oven.

"Oops." Lindsay says worried.

The fire increases.

Tyler coughs.

"We got to get out of this house." Tyler says coughing.

"No doubt." Lindsay says coughing.

They both run out of the house.

Lindsay and Tyler watch the house burn and wait for the fireman.

The fireman show up.

The firemen stop the fire.

The house was all burnt.

"Oh my god.." Tyler says falling on the ground.

"Great..just great.." Tyler says sarcasticlly.

"Tyler..are you okay?" Lindsay asks.

"No. I had everything in that house.." Tyler says about to cry.

Lindsay hugs Tyler.

"Where am I going to live?" Tyler asks.

"Don't worry I have no home either.." Lindsay sighs.

Lindsay kisses him.

Tyler calls his dad.

Tyler chats his dad for about 5 minutes.

Tyler hangs up.

"Good and bad news." Tyler says.

"Tell me!" Lindsay says excited.

"Good news is my dad is offering me to stay at his house." Tyler says.

"Bad news?" Lindsay asks.

"My dad is very strict. No internet, phone, t.v, letters, or anything that's not work." Tyler explains.

"Which means..?" Lindsay asks.

"I don't want to be the type of boyfriend that can't have a contact with you. So, I think we should be friends just until my house gets rebuilt. Once my house is rebuilt, i'll come back." Tyler explains.

"Oh I completely understand, but how long will it be until your house is going to be rebuilt?" Lindsay asks.

"A month or less." Tyler shrugs.'

"Oh okay." Lindsay sighs.

Tyler hugs and kisses her.

"I still love you." Tyler says.

"I love you too." Lindsay smiles.

Tyler gets into his car and leaves.

Lindsay looks at the burnt house.

"This house better get fixed soon..or now." Lindsay says madly.

Lindsay calls construction.

"You idiots better have this house repaired in less than a week! I don't care if it's non stop working!" Lindsay yells on the phone.

Lindsay pouts.


End file.
